Si te parece gracioso
by Sakura-mret
Summary: Scott es la bella durmiente y con amigos... Claro, Arthur un niño inocente que no rompe ni un plato... ¿qué sigue? ¿Qué le deben a Francis su relación y es un santo? Claro... Momento... ¡¿de verdad Francis tiene la culpa! Definitivamente el mundo está loco. Mucho Britaincest, poquito Franada (casi nada), AU. El amor en el aire y todo por culpa de Francis.


**Bien, aquí les traigo una revisión de este fic, agregué algunas cosas más, nada relevante, pero ahora siento que es más entendible y ameno, espero que les guste.**

**Diclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para entretener un rato al público, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Contiene YAOI, si este género no es de tu agrado te recomiendo no leer, abstente de pasar y hacerme pasar un mal rato. Prefiero no recibir comentarios negativos del yaoi. Este fic es clasificado T (teenagers), para un público mayor a 13 años, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Si te parece gracioso**

Cuando vas caminando por las calles casi repletas de un montón de gente, esa gente que te fastidia hasta más no poder, pero aún así sigues ahí, sabes que es porque tienes un compromiso imposible de posponer o romper. Generalmente estamos hablando de una calle sin nada especial, es que simplemente todos los idiotas quisieron pasarse por ahí justo para joderte la existencia de vez en cuando.

Era lo normal en su vida.

Scott sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa, sin importarle si la gente por la calle se atravesaba entre el fuego del encendedor y el cigarrillo. La mayoría eran parejas demasiado cariñosas para su gusto, otras eran personas hablando por teléfono… a sus parejas, vaya que podía ser molesto, pero no los culpaba, él mismo quisiera estar así con alguien… Bueno… tal vez no así –en ese momento estaba viendo a un par de chicos menores diciéndose "cariñito, osito, mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor…"-. Pero una pareja estable era lo que buscaba.

Odiaba bajar la guardia ante eso, porque él era Scott, el asediado por hombres y mujeres, querido y odiado, el que imponía el respeto entre la mayoría, el líder. Era prácticamente perfecto, pero aún con eso como currículo no entendía ¿por qué sus parejas anteriores eran tan imbéciles, estúpidas, pervertidas (aún más que él y eso era difícil)? Tal vez fuese demasiado exigente.

Sólo podía estar un mes, máximo, con alguna pareja, fuese hombre o mujer…

Su lista de peticiones era bastante sencilla: una chica o chico, preferentemente un joven de su edad o sólo un poco menos, rubio de ojos verdes como los suyos, pálido, de cejas abundantes, grosero y malcriado, orgulloso, noble, estúpidamente inocente, falsamente amble con otros excepto con él, entre otras cualidades… ¡Ah! Y que su nombre fuese algo así como Arthur, no era mucho pedir.

Disminuyó el paso que llevaba hasta quedarse casi parado en medio de la calle, recibía insultos, empujones, pero nada de eso le molestaba realmente, claro, sin contar el último de los golpes que podría recibir, uno de un muchacho, no lo alcanzó a ver, así que siguió su camino hasta la cafetería donde había quedado con sus amigos.

_-"Si, claro, amigos… Y yo soy la bella durmiente"-_ avanzó con calma.

Sus amigos eran más unos arribistas, pero le encantaba burlarse de uno en especial, ese muchachito que también era un subordinado en el trabajo y un año menor que él, ese chiquillo que no dejaba su inocencia por nada, y que aún así parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba; siguiendo con esa línea de pensamiento, una imperceptible sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Justo ayer había apostado, que para declararse (porque en efecto, ese chiquillo le parecía interesante) debía quitarle más que un beso o el aliento. Tenía, sin que alguien interviniera, que llevarlo más allá. En un principio se había negado, después le llamarían violador o algo peor… el violado; aunque después lo pensó mejor: era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hacía años.

Avanzó con paso lento hacia la entrada de ese lugar, más bien tenía forma de bar; pero lógicamente no lo dejarían pasar aún, así que si que era una cafetería.

Buscó con la mirada aquella mesa donde siempre se sentaban, ahí vio sólo a un chiquillo. No más alto que un muchacho de unos dieciocho años y con un rostro de aburrimiento total, ese rostro que generalmente ocultaba de sus conocidos y que sólo Scott era el privilegiado en ver. Claro que Scott sabía que ese niño era en realidad un demonio si se lo proponía y que jamás nadie le creería si lo dijera en público.

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde lo esperaban, sin apagar el cigarrillo volcó todo el humo en la cara del menor.

-"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!"- gritó el muchacho, se levantó de su silla, y en efecto, no rebasaba los hombros de Scott, sus ojos grandes lo vieron y en vez de recriminarle más, se quedó callado. El mayor esperó algún insulto o golpe, preparado para lo que viniera, pero al no verlo decir nada se quedó en blanco.

Esa actitud tomó desprevenido al mayor –"B-Buenos días, Scott"-.

Y con esa vocecita se sentó de nuevo en su silla, esperando a que el pelirrojo se sentara frente a él. De modo que Scott se sentó en la silla frente al chiquillo, esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa de una conversación entre ambos. Al ver que esto no pasaría habló él.

-"¿Qué pasa enano?"-.

-"¡Te he dicho que no me digas…!"- se calló de nuevo, había alzado la mirada para enfrentarlo con ese par de ojos esmeraldas –"No… no es nada"- empezó a reír y negar repetidamente de una manera tan convincente que de no haberlo conocido se habría tragado la mentira. Sonreía de esa manera que ponía de nervios a Scott, porque… él lo sabía.

Cada vez que hacía eso era porque algo le había sucedido con sus amigos… esas personas que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia si aún el menor los consideraba así, nunca hablaban de ello y no tenían inconveniente en olvidar.

-"¿No es nada? Sabes que a mí pocas veces me interesa lo que les pase a otros… y si no me quieres contar nada…"- antes de seguir con lo que iba a reclamar fue interrumpido por la voz aguda del menor.

-"Si… lo sé… gracias…"- alzó la vista y sonrió, de las pocas veces que lo veía hacerlo hacia él, pues no era de las personas que lo hacían reír –"Es sólo que… ¿no me juzgarás?"-.

¿Juzgar? ¿Él? Por supuesto que lo haría, era su naturaleza, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?… Realmente nada, más que escuchar las penas de ese chiquillo que quería para él, en todo el sentido de la oración.

Scott negó con la cabeza, el cigarrillo ya estaba olvidado en el cenicero de la mesa y era el último que le quedaba, así que… no tenía cómo fingir desinterés, eso era un verdadero problema.

-"Gracias…"- suspiró, no sabía exactamente por donde empezar –"Primero, seguro tu ya lo sabes, es decir, yo no lo oculto… y tampoco mi apariencia ayuda mucho"- empezó a jugar con sus dedos, desviando de nuevo la mirada verde del otro.

-"Al grano idiota"-.

-"¡S-Si!"- genial, ahora unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos del menor, casi imperceptibles, pero aún así estaban presentes. Este fingió que no tenía nada y siguió –"Yo no soy hetero"- no quiso pausar su comentario, aclarando al instante: -"Pero ese no es el problema…"-.

Bien, Scott francamente nunca se había puesto a pensar si ese niño que conocía casi desde la infancia era gay o no, simplemente se había propuesto tenerlo para él, y sólo para él. No ponía mucha atención a eso, no porque fuera despistado como el muchacho frente a él, sino que realmente poco le importaba.

-"El problema es que… tengo un amigo… como tú o los chicos del trabajo"-.

-"¿Ese es el problema?"- alzó la ceja en son de burla, se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-"Bueno yo… es decir, no lo veo como un amigo… o no lo hacía"-.

Bien, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba… tal vez una familia que lo repudiase o algo similar, pero no eso… Y no le era para nada agradable

Por alguna razón desconocida para Scott, empezó a cerrar el puño debajo de la mesa con fuerza, era una molestia que no se iba y no tenía nada que ver con la multitud de fuera. Si Arthur quería a alguien, era un ligero problema con su plan, que era tenerlo sólo y exclusivamente para él, porque, para qué mentir, se sentía más que atraído a ese tipo.

-"¿Es todo? Me aburres"- mala elección de palabras, el más joven sólo abrió los ojos aún más.

-"Sa-sabía que no debía… que no debía decirte nada"- y se levantó del asiento, dejó un poco de dinero para lo que había consumido y dejó sólo al fumador pelirrojo que había estado con él.

El mayor sólo suspiró y siguió al de ojos esmeraldas.

Este estaba caminando despacio por la calle abarrotada, obviamente no creía que el pelirrojo lo seguiría. Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando más, la mano del escocés se apoyó en su hombro, intentando girarlo para verle el rostro.

Tuvo que girarse, pero claro que quiso ocultar todo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras una mirada verde llena de lástima lo examinaba –"Ena… Arthur, explícame que pasó"- el tono utilizado no daba a réplica, así que el menor sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por un largo rato. Estaba lloviendo y ninguno de los dos llevaba nada para cubrirse.

Scott lo llevó hasta su casa, una mansión que compartía con nadie. Sintió que debía cerrar la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Ese trayecto fue el más incómodo que había tenido en años, silencioso y triste. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la gran mansión, lo guió por las escaleras y varios pasillos hasta su habitación. Seguramente Arthur estaba completamente extrañado de poder ver por fin el interior de la casa de su viejo amigo.

_-"Definitivamente me estoy viendo como un maldito violador… y no me importa"-_ lo dejó sentado en su cama y esta vez sí cerró la puerta con llave.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-.

-"Siempre tan discreto"- el menor alzó la vista, realmente no había prestado atención hacia donde se dirigían y no era como si confiara en el mayor, todo lo contrario.

-"Si"-.

Suspiró –"Ese amigo, es decir, al que yo quería como algo más, él siempre fue un apoyo para mí…"- sonrió un poco –"Me decía que… que no debía importarme lo que otros pensaran o dijesen de mí"- levantó la vista y se dirigió directamente a él –"Como la vez en que te conocí"-.

Claro, esa vez, si… Scott había sido un demonio como nunca, lo hizo llorar y además casi lo golpea… Cerró los ojos inconscientemente… Francis, el maldito que se creía su amigo, había intervenido antes de que pasara algo peor. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera su amigo, a su manera, pero un amigo al fin.

-"En… en fin"- lo sacó de sus recuerdos –"Me le declaré hace un mes…"- de pronto Scott sintió que algo despertaba en él, una molestia aún más grande que la vez anterior se despertaba.

-"¿Y vienes a presumirlo? ¿Molestarme con ello? Porque si ese es el caso, lo lograste"- llevó al menor hasta el centro de la cama y se subió justo sobre él, tomó las muñecas casi transparentes entre sus manos también delgadas, pero más fuertes. El menor sólo intentó zafarse sin éxito.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!"-.

-"No, estoy harto… sabes muy bien que llevo meses intentando algo contigo… que cambié mucho sólo por eso… y aún así te atreves a restregarme a tus amantes en mi cara"-.

-"¡Eres un idiota! Él me rechazó"- lo dijo sin pensar, sin querer justificarse, pero pensando que sólo eso podía hacer.

Scott lo soltó poco a poco, se sintió aliviado… Pero enseguida reconoció su error.

-"Yo… lo sien…"-.

-"¡Tú eres el peor! Tienes el cinismo de decirme que te g-gustaba, pero me rechazas… eres…"-.

-"Momento, ¿Qué yo te rechacé? Jamás haría eso"- recordó vagamente una conversación

_-"S-Scott… yo… quería saber, sólo si quieres claro… si quieres ir conmigo a festejar mi cumpleaños, aún falta mucho, es el veintitrés de abril"-._

_-"¿De qué hablas enano? Claro que no"-._

_-"Es que verás… yo… bueno tú… yo quisiera pasar tiempo contigo…"-._

_-"¿Me crees gay?"-._

_-"No, pero… sólo somos amigos"-._

_-"No"-._

_-"… Scott, entonces sólo… déjame decirte… que yo te… que yo te quiero"-._

_El mayor ya se había ido._

-"Hoy es tu cumpleaños"- abril, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Sus amigos tenían esto planeado desde un inicio, lo sabían todo, malditos arribistas… Después se aseguraría de agradecerles a su manera. Una sonrisa más que psicópata se veía en su mente.

-"Genio"- Arthur intentó quitárselo de encima, se sentía muerto. Scott no se quitó.

-"Declárate"- ordenó con voz fría y seca.

-"N-No"- sus lágrimas lo traicionaban de nuevo.

-"¡Ya!"-.

-"Si te parece gracioso, si te parece gracioso burlarte de los sentimientos… eres de lo peor"-.

Scott no pudo evitar reír –"Si quieres insultar deberías aprender de tu hermano menor, ese tipo sí que sabe hacerlo"- lo conocía, y eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

-"Te…"- en vez de poder hablar sintió unos labios pesados en los suyos, ese aliento a tabaco y chocolate que le encantaba.

El beso fue sencillo, franco y hasta fuerte, pero en cuanto el menor quiso participar, Scott ya lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo, moviendo sus labios encima de los de Arthur. El rubio de ojos esmeralda no podía seguir nada, un beso… su primer beso, lo único que su mente le decía era abrir la boca para tomar aire…

Error, Scott aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua y jugar con la boca sabor café, eso que siempre quiso hacer con el pequeño. Arthur sólo atinó a suspirar e intentar alejar al mayor de su boca, lo consiguió poco después, pues el pelirrojo sintió los pequeños empujones que querían moverlo de encima de Arthur.

-"Realmente besas pésimo enano"- sonrió con lascivia, una que Arthur no alcanzó a ver, pues su tristeza y enojo lo cegaban.

-"E-Eres… eres… ¿por qué?"-.

-"¿Por qué, qué?"- sonrió de lado, se sentía feliz, casi se podía ver como su rostro serio y frío se transformaba en otro completamente diferente. Sonreía sinceramente, como pocas veces.

-"¿Por qué lo… lo hiciste?"- estaba tan sonrojado que su cara podía competir contra el cabello de su amigo. Y ver esa sonrisa dedicada a él no ayudaba en nada.

-"Porque te estoy dando mi respuesta"- ahora era el turno de Scott de desviar la mirada y sonrojarse, mostrando mucho más sentimentalismo que nunca y dejando de lado una parte enorme de su orgullo –"Lo lamento, creo… que no entendí muy bien en ese momento… ya sabes"-.

-"¿Te refieres a cuando…?"-.

-"Si, ya sabes… no suelo escuchar a otros"-.

Arthur rió, una risa que nadie escuchaba, menos él, Scott con su cara de sorpresa –"Tal vez también fue mi culpa, es decir, decirte que mi cumpleaños es un día de abril y declararme directamente…"-.

-"Ah… sí claro, fue por eso"- sonrió de lado y empezó a besar de nuevo al menor, que esta vez no oponía resistencia, aunque no se veía que continuara con el acto… -"Enano, besas terrible"-.

-"¡No es mi culpa! Jamás lo había hecho"- dejó escapar un grito ahogado, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-"¿Nunca?"- rió un poco –"Eso quiere decir… que yo soy el primero"-.

-"Eres posesivo, ¿verdad?"- intentó alejarse por tercera vez –"Además de pervertido"-.

-"Claro que cuido lo que me pertenece, y si no lo sabías… ahora lo sabes"- pasó su rostro por el cuello blanco del menor rozándolo con la nariz, después con los labios y por último con los dientes, simplemente para empezar a morder muy suave.

-"Ah…"- el chico rubio colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor, dejando escapar suspiros de su boca, se sentía en el cielo y ni siquiera podría haber comparado esa sensación con alguna otra que hubiese sentido antes. De pronto… los dientes de Scott se clavaron más profundo entre el cuello y la clavícula derecha, una marca demasiado roja y con pequeñas gotas de sangre corriendo por ella.

-"Ahora… eres mío"- lo miró a los ojos y después lamió las marcas, quitando la sangre de la piel desnuda… ¿en qué momento le había desabotonado la camisa hasta las costillas? Eso, Arthur, jamás lo sabría.

-"Posesivo… y celoso"-.

-"Tal vez… feliz día de San Jorge… o… cumpleaños… o lo que se te ocurra"-.

Le quitó la camisa por completo y la tiró por algún sitio –"Scott… esa… es mi… camisa favorita"-.

-"Si"-.

Lo empezó a besar de nuevo, esta vez lento casi paciente, esperando a que el otro le siguiera el ritmo, poco a poco sintió que el menor abría la boca, gustoso de recibirlo sin protesta. Aún Scott lo dominaba, pero parecía que quería darle un poco de protagonismo.

Pasó un rato hasta que los dos se separaron y que Scott se quitó la remera que llevaba, junto con una chaqueta delgada. Arthur lo miró en todo ese proceso, lo había hecho muy lento para deleite del menor –"¿Te gusto?"- dijo con voz ronca.

-"S-Si"-.

-"Si te parece gracioso sólo contestarme con eso… te aseguro que no lo será pronto"-.

-"Scott, por favor… yo…"- se calló, tal vez no era el momento preciso para pedirlo.

-"¿Qué?"- el tono de voz fuerte, algo que no podía cambiar, era de alguna manera lo que más le atraía de él, esa manera de contestar era graciosa, digna de alguien de pocas palabras.

-"Por favor, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?"-.

-"…"- desvió la cara, claro que sentía algo –"Si"-.

Scott pensó que posiblemente le pidiera que se lo dijera explícitamente, pero no, ese niño lo sorprendía siempre.

-"… Gracias, yo también te quiero"- se acercó y lo abrazó, sin importarle que estuviera sin ropa, que el otro tuviera la cara roja, que estuvieran abriendo la puerta de la mansión, que su celular en su costado estuviera sonando, entre otras muchas situaciones.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, Scott ya hasta había correspondido el abrazo y de vez en vez le acariciaba la espalda y le hacía soltar suspiros al menor, esas caricias se tornaron más eróticas, al grado de que ambos se encontraban ya sin pantalón y el menor estaba recostado en la cama, mientras que el pelirrojo lamía y mordía cada parte del pecho del menor, al tiempo que movía su mano sobre la entrepierna.

-"Scott… ¡S-Scott!"- era todo lo que salía de los labios de Arthur.

Mientras ellos seguían en su vida, la puerta se cerraba, un par de cabelleras rubias se alejaban.

-"Te lo dije Mathew, esos dos son tal para cual"-.

-"Si, supongo. Ambos son unos pervertidos"- cruzó los brazos con intentando ignorar los sonidos de la habitación.

-"Relájate, tu y yo podríamos pasar así el día de tu cumpleaños"-.

-"Francis, eres…"-.

-"El que le consiguió a tu amigo una pareja, el que amenazó a sus conocidos para brindarle esta oportunidad, si, y también soy un pervertido"-.

-"No iba a decir eso"- sonrojado avanzó muy rápido.

-"Sólo espero que Alfred no se entere de esto pronto, es demasiado sobreprotector con su hermano mayor, si se entera seguro no llego a casa un día de estos"- susurró procurando verse relajado para no espantar a Mathew. Ya pensaría en eso después.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, el final en lo personal me gustó, ese Francis, siempre me hacer reír.**

**¡Si comentas, estás regalando una sonrisa a la autora! :)**


End file.
